Summer Heat
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: Sora blushed and said, I like salty things, but instead of ice cream, can I have something sweeter? Sora.Riku


Summer Heat

A/N: So, this is my revised version of Summer Heat, with more detail and more action between Sora and Riku. I will be writing a sequel for every season, Winter Fun, Fall Troubles, and Spring Fever. It might be a little while before they are all done, but I start my Winter Break in one day, so I think I will have a little time, provided that I don't have to work all week. Break is two weeks long, so that is plenty of time to rip on of these stories out. Summer Heat itself only took me a day to do the original, and a second day (a few hours) to do the revisions. So, without further ado, I give you the revised version of Summer Heat!

* * *

The blistering sun beat down from the heavens, causing Sora to sweat and grow sticky with perspiration. It was hot, and Sora hated feeling so hot and bothered. Riku didn't like the heat either, mostly because the humidity caused his hair to go limp and stringy, and not in that good way that some people like. Riku wanted to go swimming to avoid the heat and to get Sora out of his comfort zone so that the boy could grow. Sora would rather stay home, and leave the growing to the plants. Riku didn't like that answer because he wanted Sora to come with him and go swimming too. Sora really didn't like to go swimming with other people because he felt exposed. There really was no reason to feel so dirty just going swimming, but Sora was a bit neurotic. Riku didn't really care that Sora didn't want to go; he wanted his best friend to go with him anyway. Riku was going to fix Sora. Sora didn't like hearing that, so he did the only thing he could think of: he whined about going, but Riku gave him that look that moms usually give their kids to shut them up. Sora shut up.

Riku was trying really hard to help Sora get over his dislike of public swimming, and the only way that he could think of was to force him to go to the public swimming pool and face his fear. Sora would rather not go out in public and show everyone his bady. Riku again didn't care, in fact, he thought that Sora had a great body. Marching Sora out the door and down the street to the swimming pool, Riku made sure that Sora got where he wanted him to go. Sora whined the whole way about how he didn't want to be seen in so little clothing, and how people would be looking at him with disgust, and how why did Riku even care if he didn't like to go swimming in public. Riku rapidly grew frustrated and counted to three. Sora knew that if he didn't stop talking soon, Riku would pound him into the pavement, so he shut up at two.

At the pool, Riku eagerly stripped of his shirt and shoes and was ready to go swimming. Sora was dead set on not doing this, so he just stood there fully dressed. Riku put his hands on his hips and glared at Sora. Sora moved across the room to the benches and slowly looked around before pulling off his oversized T-shirt. Riku looked even angrier after Sora removed his shirt, because Sora was wearing yet another shirt under it. Riku stalked over to Sora and forcefully striped Sora of unnecessary clothing. The brown haired boy was finally down to only his trunks, which happened to have small Mickey Mouses all over them.

Sora was angry now, too. He didn't want to be so exposed, and Riku wasn't listening to him. What did Riku care if Sora had a panic attack when he got to where all the people were? What did Riku care if people made fun of Sora's baby fat? It was obvious to Sora that Riku wasn't in the mood to care, and he never really was to begin with. Riku grabbed Sora by the arm and shoved him in the empty showers, under a blasting tap. Sora flinched as the hot water hit his skin, feeling like a thousand tiny needles that were hot with flame. Riku got under his own shower and made sure top completely soak himself. He spent some extra time on his long silver hair, playing with it and making sure that not a single follicle was dry when he was done. Sora only just stood under the tap and let the water bead down on him. He didn't care if he was wet enough or clean enough for the pool people to say he was okay to get in to the pool. He didn't want to go swimming anyway. When Riku was done with his shower, he turned off both taps, saw that Sora was as done as he would ever be, and shoved Sora out of the changing room and into the main pool area.

Sora stood next to the pool at the shallow end with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He really didn't want to be so exposed, showing everyone in the pool his pudgy belly and stick-like arms and legs. Riku noticed how tense Sora looked, but felt no chame for making his friend feel that way. Sora really needed to get over this fear he had of being half-naked in front of people. So, he figured out the best way to get Sora into the pool and start the healing: Riku walked behind Sora, told him to hold his breath, and shoved him in the pool. Then he cannon balled in after Sora, making a large splash and gaining the attention of all the poolgoers. People stopped doing what they were doing, paying attention to Riku and ignoring Sora, like it should be. Everyone had eyes only for Riku, the silver-haired god that was shining with water. Sora liked it that way; he really didn't want people noticing all of his flaws, made even more blantant by his lack of clothing. Seeing a way to escape his torment, Sora doggy-paddled to the deep end and hid next to the inactive diving board. Now, no one could really see him. Sora was happy; he was now a ninja. Riku never noticed his best friend sneak away. He liked the attention he received from all of the adoring people in the pool. He was such an attention whore, and everyone knew it. Especially Sora.

After an hour basking in the people's compliments, Riku's fingers were starting to prune. He felt it was time to get out of the pool. He looked around for Sora and didn't see him. Sora had gotten out of the pool half an hour earlier and was in the gym section of the pool, watching T.V. while walking on the treadmill. Riku was mad. Really really mad. Madder than a cow with mad cow disease. Sora turned his head at the sound of muttered cursing and niticed it was Riku. He looked at Riku innocently. Riku's face was red and his hands and arms were all tensed up from holding in his anger. He really wanted to clobber Sora for being such a poor sport. Yeah, Riku was busy basking, but Sora could have at least tried to have fun. Or at least told Riku he was leaving.

Riku went over to Sora, pulled the emergency stop cord, and forced Sora to get off the machine. Sora was unhappy with the way Riku was acting and stared at his friend in shock. Riku didn't act like that. He usually told Sora when he was angry. Riku grabbed Sora by the ear and dragged the boy to the changing room. It was full of people this time, and Sora was still half dressed. Sora looked around uneasily at all the people, but proceded to shower quickly and put his two shirts back on, as well as his shoes. Riku actually showered quickly and paid very little attention to his hair this time around. He was fed up. He had originally wanted to help Sora get over his dislike and fear of being half-naked in public, but didn't want to help Sora anymore. Not after the way that the boy was acting, not helping in the least. Riku was certain that NO ONE could help Sora. Sora didn't want help, and probably never would. If he was fine being debilitated from acting like a normal huma being, then fine. Riku was tired, of all the stress and all the work he had been doing to help Sora, and all of the praise he had gotten was starting to wear off. He just wanted to go home. Sora couldn't agree more. He waited while Riku changed and then walked home slowly with his friend.

"I had fun," Sora said innocently. He was looking at Riku and smiling faintly. Even though he had felt really neverous being in the water with only his trunks on, he had finally gotten over a bot of his fear. The whole half and hour that he was in the gym, he was only in his trunks and hadn't freaked out. The other people there had been really nice to him, and some of the people there even whistled at him and called him sexy. That had made him a little uncomfortable, but overall he had done well.

Riku merely glared at Sora in response tot he boy's statement. He hated the Sora right now. He was pretty sure Sora didn't realize that. He was also pretty sure that he didn't care. All he really wanted to do was drop Sora off at his house and then go home himself, so that he could take a proper shower and then curl up on the couch with his laptop to read some sexy FFVII: Advent Children fanfiction.

"Riku...Why do you look so angry?" Sora moved closer to Riku and pushed his face next to his taller friend's. Riku smelled nice, and made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Riku's face flushed a briliant crimson. He didn't like Sora being so close because Sora did things to him, things that made him think bad thoughts. Sora didn't care what Riku wanted, as long as he could be next to his Riku and smell his friend's delicious vanilla scent. Riku didn't answer Sora's question because he couldn't function with Sora so close. Sora pouted, really wanting Riku to answer him. Riku was being a butthead, and Sora felt he had the right to know why. When Riku saw how annoyed he was making Sora, he smirked. Sora then did something really odd: he kissed Riku full on the mouth with his eyes closed and his mouth opened. Riku moaned loudly and proceeded to deepen the kiss. Soon the two boys were making out, with groping hands and wondering tongues. A little old lady walked passed them and snickered about "cute little boys kissing on street corners". Both Sora and Riku were oblivious to everything that was going on around them.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, the two friends broke apart, gasping for breath. Sora blushed when he realized what he had done to Riku, and Riku had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Hey, Sora. How about we go over to my house for some Sea Salt ice cream?" Riku slung an arm over Sora's shoulder and pulled him close to his side.

Sora blushed and said, "I like salty things, but instead of ice cream, can I have something sweeter?" His eyes traveled down Riku's body and settled on the junction of Riku's thighs.

"Sora! You are sooo naughty! Buuuut...I think I can do that for you. Come on, lets get moving, before Mrs. Burroughs goes and tells your mom what she just saw us doing." Riku used his other hand to grab Sora's and pull him towards his house.

The End!

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like the new version?I think that this new version is much better and less shit than the old one. I can't wait to start writing the sequels. I think I am going to start with Fall Troubles. It should be out by next Wednesday, but don't hold me to that. I am also writng and Elricest fic called 'What To Do If Your Boyfriend Is Also Your Brother' and another Kingdom Hearts fic called 'The Fanfic', which is on my other account, Felt-Tipped Pens. I should have WTDIYBIAYB done by today, and at latest tomorrow. See you at my next fic! 


End file.
